


Manor

by xenosha



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Comics, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Q: Did you come back into Vanessa's Manor after your death?
Relationships: Snatcher/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 13





	Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Особняк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058005) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 




End file.
